


Chrysanthemum's in the Shelter

by Kumikoko



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Forced Incest, Gen, Psychological Horror, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Erik struggles to take care of Mia the way a big brother should but what happens when Mia has other ideas of how he should be 'taking care' of her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Erik and Mia were about fifteen when Erik gave Mia the necklace that changed their lives. In this way, their ages are thusly fifteen, and obviously, I am deviating away from the main story to create my own. 
> 
> I had noticed that the DQ XI fanfics are lacking in dark, taboo content. Most DQ writers seem to write nothing but fluff which I like, I swear, but, I wanted to do something a bit different so here ya'll go! I haven't really looked around yet but I'm pretty sure this is the first Erik/Mia fic on the website and if so I'm damn proud of that. 
> 
> Now, all of that said, I absolutely do NOT condone incest. I just wanted to write my own horror fic, yay <3   
> And, uh, remind people that men can be victims of rape too! And it's no less traumatic. I also admittedly don't like Mia. All she ever seems to do is belittle and emasculate poor Erik. I would have thought that they would be really close, since it's literally like them against the world in the video game but all she ever does is be mean to him. ;~; And he tries so so so so hard to be a big brother and she just doesn't deserve him. So I'm kinda making it a point to write this. I would rather not receive hate mail over this. Like, yes, everyone knows incest is taboo and wrong, and that's one thing I'm actually also trying to emphasize here...
> 
> If anyone actually reads this fic, and if for once in my life I'm not talking to myself, then, I do plan to have a second chapter eventually. I am undecided whether Sylvando, or the luminary should find, and rescue Erik. However, in case I am not able to write a second chapter, the story is able to be left open-ended.
> 
> Oh, I do NOT own Dragon Quest nor any of its characters.

Chrysanthemum's in the Shelter

 

A brisk winter rain pummeled the rickety wooden door, making it shake and strain. It blew open as a thunderous gush of air smacked into it. Chilly rain careened into the shelter alongside frigid winds. Erik gasped, lifting his arm to shield against the brunt force of the weather as he pushed himself up, off of the cold ground. Mia squealed in the background, covering her face with both of her arms.

“Ahh, there goes the door again!” Mia complained, shivering as the wind brushed against her bare arms. “This wouldn’t be happening if you knew how to build a proper door!” Mia lashed out, placing the blame on her elder brother.

“Why’s it always my fault?” Erik grouched, straining to push the door shut. The floor was slick beneath his feet, making him rely heavily on what little upper body strength he had to slam the makeshift door back into place.

“It’s because you are my big brother. You’re supposed to take care of me, but I am cold, and hungry!” Mia badgered, crossing her arms over her chest to express her unpleasant mood. “You’re so, so bad at taking care of me.”

“For the last time, I am sorry!” Erik retorted with frustration, as he rolled his eyes. “I am doing the best that I can.” He insisted as he grabbed the wooden table and dragged it over towards the door.

“Then why am I cold and hungry!?” Mia snapped, rounding on him.

“At least you’re dry…” Erik grumbled, pushing the table against the door in hopes it was heavy enough to keep the wind from throwing it open again. He was wet from being pelted with rain, though Mia appeared to not notice—or worse, care about this fact.

“Oh, because it’s all about you!” Mia exasperated, rolling her own eyes as she set a hand over her hip. “Well, it’s about time that things change around here, starting with you giving me what I need.” Mia declared, rising lithely to her feet.

“And what’s that?” Erik asked as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “I have nothing to give you.” He said, pulling the inner fabric out to expose the empty contents for emphasis.  

“But you do,” Mia insisted as she approached him steadily. Her hips swayed with each step she took. “You have a dick, don’t you?”

Erik blanched. “What!?”

Mia smirked and pushed Erik, making him fall back onto the table. “I said, you have a dick, don’t you?” She repeated slyly and for emphasis, she grabbed his cock with one hand, while pressing her other hand against his shoulder to prevent him from easily getting back up. “Ah, there it is.”

“Huh!?” Erik gasped in astonishment, stunned that his little sister’s hand was grasping his penis. “Mia…Mia, what are you doing!?” Erik shouted in shock as he lifted his hand to shove at her. Mia grabbed his arm, quick as a viper and leaned forwards, pressing her lips against his, shutting him up. Erik’s alarmed yell was muffled by her mouth.

“Mmm…” Mia moaned into the unrequited kiss and shoved her hand into Erik’s pants. In one swift motion, she pulled his soft cock out and began to rub herself against it. Erik struggled beneath her, groaning and shoving at her. He managed to grasp her arms and tried to toss her off of him.

But Mia had planned for that and had stationed her legs against his in such a way that Erik he couldn’t just throw her off. “Ah-ah, dear brother,” Mia tsked, pressing a finger to Erik’s trembling lips. “You wouldn’t want me to tell the chief that you’re taking what belongs to him, would you?” Mia threatened, delighting in the fear that welled up into Erik’s distressed eyes.

“…You…you wouldn’t…” Erik sputtered, starting at her with horror.

It was no secret to Erik that the chief had taken Mia to be one of his many concubines from the first time she bled. Mia had been innocent then, but now she had a sinister grin on her face that made his temperature chill.

“Oh, I would, if you don’t give me what I want from you.” Mia swore, fumbling casually with her jeans without a care in the world that he would use this opportunity to escape. Erik felt the color drain from his face.

“He’d kill me…” Erik fretted, reeling from his fear of the Viking chief who had smacked him around more times then he could count for much lesser crimes then fucking his girl.

“Exactly,” Mia purred darkly, watching Erik’s complexion turn ashen. “So I suggest you’ll stop putting your hands on me because if he so much as sees a bruise on my fair ivory skin…” She stopped, letting Erik’s mind envision the worst case scenario.

_When did she become so selfish_? Erik wondered as he squeezed his eyes shut against the reality of whom his sister had become. “Please stop, Mia…this isn’t you…” He pleaded, shuddering.

“As if you’d know me,” Mia scoffed, rolling her eyes again as she curled her fingers around his penis. Erik gasped and clutched the edges of the table tightly, resisting the instinctual urge to push her off of him. “You’re too busy hauling crates around, and doing what you call ‘hunting’ even though you never actually come home with food.” Mia ranted, setting her left hand onto his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Erik repeated desperately, over and over again as her lithe fingers stroked his penis. He tilted his head back while tears gathered into the corners of his eyes. _This is wrong, so, so wrong_ …! Erik knew, blinking the oncoming hot tears away as much as he could. “Please just stop…this isn’t right…!” He begged, feeling each of his nerves scream at him to ‘run away.’

“Augh, stop your whining, you sound like a bitch!” Mia snapped impatiently, frigging his warm flesh harder. Erik squirmed underneath her, torn between unwanted pleasure and pain. “You feel like one too. Have you ever had sex before?” Mia questioned haughtily, unconcerned about her older brother’s grunts and heavy, distressed breaths.

“This—this isn’t a conversation we should be having!” Erik retorted, looking away as shame marred his young face. He could feel the pleasure building and fluttering within his stomach, making him tense.

“Oh please, your dick is the smoothest, softest cock I’ve ever held. You’re definitely a virgin.” Mia sneered, shifting to straddle Erik’s scrawny body. “It’s no wonder you are such a pathetic scaredy-cat. You’ve never taken a woman underneath you.” Mia jeered, rubbing herself onto the head of his hardened penis.

“Did you ever think that just maybe I never wanted to treat a girl the way the chief treats you?” Erik retaliated, digging his short nails into the wood.

“And what way is that?” Mia asked, feigning ignorance as she used the help of her hands to insert Erik’s cock into her vagina.

“Dear god no.” Erik moaned with horror, becoming distracted from the conversation as he felt her warm, wet walls envelope his tender dick. He whimpered, gritting his teeth while she descended onto him, without pause. “Stop, stop, stop…!”

“Relax, it doesn’t hurt,” Mia mocked, rocking her hips against his with slow, sensual movements. “And besides, this’ll be over soon, what with your tiny, pathetic cock.”

_That’s exactly why I am telling you to stop_! Erik wanted to shout in her face, because while he was aware of his own intelligent short-comings, he _knew_ that what they were doing was absolutely, unequivocally _wrong_. He could feel the desperation in his heart, and the sense of apprehension in his mind.

Mia ignored her elder brother’s distressed moans and rode him harder despite his vocal pleas for her to stop. She rolled her hips back and forth, fucking him hard, leaving him breathless and flushed.

“Ah…ah…” Erik moaned reluctantly, shamefully bucking his hips forwards despite every rational sense screaming at him to stop. He grudgingly set his hands over her hips, telling himself he was concerned she would lose balance and fall.

_I don’t like this…I don’t want this…oh god, it feels so good but so horribly wrong_ … Erik thought while humiliated tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as Mia continued to take advantage of him. She was preying on his heart-ridden guilt, and his fear of the chief.

There was not a shred of remorse on Mia’s face, even though she was aware of how upset Erik was. Mia placed her hands on Erik’s cheeks and smashed their lips together, kissing him forcefully. Erik whimpered into the kiss and tried to pull away, but she held him in place and continued to force herself onto him. With each thrust and rock of their hips, Erik heard a wet, ‘squelching’ noise that reminded him how sick this situation was.

His own disgust and self loathing did not deter his body from becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. The pressure at the tip of his dick built to an exploding point and as foreign pleasure lit up every nerve Erik had, it bubbled out. Erik’s eyes squeezed shut and crinkled his nose as his toes and fingers curled while the powerful ecstasy of his first sex-induced orgasm pumped through his veins.

“Ugh,” Mia muttered, pulling her face away from Erik. “Is that all you can do?” Mia complained, grimacing.

Erik panted with exhaustion as his heart thumped wildly against his chest. He tried blinking the white dots of pleasure away, but they kept coming alongside the euphoric waves that flooded through his weary body, keeping his thoughts scattered and unfocused.

“You’re such a guy.” Mia griped and began to finish herself off by resuming her rocking motion on his cock. Erik yelped and jolted involuntarily, feeling his tender cock receive a shock of pleasure too soon after orgasm.

“M-Mia, st-stop…stop…” Erik stammered breathlessly, pushing at her weakly. Mia rocked harder, making Erik jolt again. “Ow, ow it hurts!” Erik complained, overly sensitive now that he had orgasmed.

“Suck it up and be a man for once in your life because I’m not done.” Mia belittled him, sliding up and down on him faster, while her hair bounced behind her.

“Damn it, it hu—” Erik stopped mid-sentence as the door was burst open, sending the table clattering harmlessly to the ground.  He turned ashen as the Viking chief stepped into the room and then between Mia tormenting his poor cock and the fear of the chief, Erik threw up.

“What are you two brats yellin—” The chief began, then stopped as he saw Mia fucking herself on Erik’s cock. He saw red, and roared.

Startled, Mia jumped off of Erik as she whirled around and clambered to redress herself. “Ch-Chief!” She exclaimed, astonished to see him enter their hovel of a home. Erik scrabbled for his pants and hurriedly pulled them up, while every part of his body told him to fucking run.

“You—you cur!” Roared the chief as he charged at Erik with his axe drawn. “You dare fuck one of my wenches after I took you in!?”

Erik fucking ran. He dashed around to the back of the cave, hoping that if he was quick enough he could feint and scurry around the chief. The chief was too fast, and blocked his bath.

Cornered, Erik panicked, remembering every beating he recieved from the chief personally. His face lost its color while his legs grew weak. “I'm sorry!” Erik exclaimed, holding his arms in front of him as his legs gave out.

“You will be when your head is mounted on my bedroom wall!” The chief yelled, bringing the axe down.

“Stop!” Mia shouted, pouncing then, knocking into the chief’s arms. The axe chopped a few strands off of Erik’s hair and sliced into the side of his arm, shaving off some superficial skin. “Run you idiot!”

He did not need to be told twice. Erik darted around the chief and bolted for the snow while the chief threw Mia off of him, consenquently sending her careening to the ground. He hurried into the frigid, unpleasant weather and did not look back as he trudged recklessly through the snow. His life depended on his ability to run, and run he did, even as the wind battered him from the side.

Vile slurs and threats chased Erik but when he tripped and careened down the side of a hill, landing into a huge pile of snow, the chief’s shouting stopped. He slowly tried to push himself up. His trembling arms gave out on him. It took him a minute to figure out where the fatigue came from.

_That’s right…I haven’t ate in days so she could eat_ …Erik recalled vaguely as the frigid wind and rain pelted him, wearing down his defenses. He tried one more time to prop himself up onto his elbows and looked around.

Behind him there was an intimidating hill he would have to climb if he wanted to return home. _I can’t go back_. Erik decided, thinking of how furious the chief was, and how he couldn't bare to see his sister again until he figured out how to approach her after what she did to him.

_Even if I wanted to, I don’t have the strength_. Erik lamented, laying his head back onto the snow.  _There’s only open snow fields for miles_. He thought, as his eyelids became heavy and his eyes lost their focus.  _I don’t…I don’t want to go back_ …He told himself as he shut his eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep he felt something heavy, and warm be draped over him.


	2. The Pink Hovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik awakens to find himself in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm bursting with DQ ideas and I have no time to write them, though I did hear that DQ XI S will be soon released in Japan for the Nintendo Switch and while it's almost the same video game, there is added dialogue, and more cutscenes omg everyone needs to demand Japan release it in America otherwise we're gonna get stiffed again. 
> 
> That said, while I have plans to continue this fanfic, I may be flitting about to a new fanfic idea. In the event that that happens, I've listed this fic as open-ended.
> 
> Are there any femaleErik fanfics floating about the website? I really wanna read a femaleErik story ._.;; For...uhm...science?

 The unforgiving winter wind howled while rain pattered against a stiff, rustling cloth.

_Brrr…I am cold_ …Erik thought, rousing from sleep enough to curl his legs, and arms against his body. He clasped his pale hands together, pressing them against his nose and squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he trembled. It took him a minute to realize that despite the harsh weather, he was dry and alive. He opened his eyes. Pink cloth was draped, strewn, stretched and knotted to make a tent.

Just as he began to wonder where he was another noise caught Erik’s attention;

Footsteps. Splashing noises followed quickly. Erik could only assume the ground was wet with puddles. Then the tent rocked, making him tumble onto his stomach. A startled gasp left his mouth as he realized the cloth tent was _moving_.

Rhythmically.

_What the_ …Erik pushed himself into a sitting position as he heard _singing_. He looked around himself, alarmed the tent was rocking in tune to song and step. As he did, he noticed that his arms were bare and saw a pink bandage was wrapped around his shoulder.  _He was going to kill me_. Erik remembered, shuddering from a surge of fear and clasped a hand over his sore arm while his last memories of being conscious returned to him.

“Halt!” A firm, yet surprisingly high-pitched voice commanded from outside of the tent.

Erik snapped upright, feeling his heart begin to race against his chest upon hearing the unfamiliar voice that competed with the roaring wind.

“We’ll camp until the fading light of day welcomes us.”

_I am definitely not alone_ …. Erik thought, anxiously looking around for an alternate escape route. He was dismayed to see there was only one way in and out of the tent.

A chorus of voices spoke giddily, with rampant enthusiasm in their voice as the tent flaps were coming undone by prying hands. Underneath Erik the tent rocked back and forth with the strain and effort of being lowered, then it became still.

Too still. 

This inspired another surge of panic to pump through Erik while the beating of his own heart became a loud, repetitive noise within his ears. All he could think about as he watched those hands work the tent flaps apart was, _I don't want to be caught_. The almost prayer repeated within his head while he hurriedly pat his body down for any of his spare knives he kept belted to his person just for reasons like this-escape. His panic heightened upon finding nothing sharp nor pointy with which to cut a new opening out of the tent. "No, no, no..."

The first rays of a somber dawn flooded into the tent, followed by a rush of wind that made Erik cower with chill. 

“Oohmygoosh!” An overtly feminized voice exclaimed, startling the young thief. "Darling, you're awake?"

A tall, lithe man stood in the entrance of the tent.

“…Who…ah, are you?” Erik stammered, distracted by the guy’s flashy, colorful apparel and his ivory complexion which complimented his dark hair. “And what _are_ you wearing!?”   

“Clothes my dear,” The man responded, making a dramatic gesture to show off the feathered cloak he wore. “The Great Sylvando’s specialty, costumes.”

“The…Great Sylvando…?” Erik repeated, narrowing his eyebrows warily whilst the man simply smiled, preening. He squinted, looking the flamboyant clothes over critically as he tried to figure out why anyone would dawn such a colorful costume. _No…it doesn’t matter…I need to know where I am and why someone as odd as him took me in_. “You said I was where?” Erik asked, regaining enough control of his reason and logic facilities to ask the important questions.

“Snifleheim, where we were touring the frostbitten countryside,” Sylvando answered, busying himself with closing the tent to shut the rain and wind out. "Until we found you, that is."

The familiar action stirred another memory within Erik. He stared at the tent, thinking of how hard he had tried to keep the makeshift door shut back at the shelter, only for the chief to burst in and—

“You found me?” Erik questioned, pushing the memory out of his conscious mind.

“Actually, Dave saw you tumble down that steep, snowy hill.” Sylvando responded, refocusing his attention onto Erik. “He alerted me to your presence and as soon as I saw that you weren’t getting up, I hurried to your side, fearing you had broken a pretty little ankle bone or two on these steep, slippery hills.” Sylvando explained as he approached the youth while grabbing the huge, hulking, feathered cloak off of his shoulders to drape it around Erik's trembling shoulders.

_It's warm_. Erik thought appreciatively, grabbing at the warm cloak to pull it shut. _Is it the same one I felt be draped over me as I passed out_? He wondered, letting the warmth and security of the cloak lull him into a uncharacteristically complacent, sleepy state. His eyelids became heavy while his shoulders relaxed, further encouraged by a whiff of pleasant cologne. _Wait, no one is kind for free_. He remembered, jolting alert from the first of life's lessons he learned.  

“Don’t act as if you’re a hero, saving some hopeless kid,” Erik said, folding his arms across his chest. “Just tell me what it is that you want from me.”

“Ooh, I like those embers flickering in your eyes,” Sylvando gushed, placing his hands together. He had made the conscious choice to ignore Erik's cynicism, already figuring those stormy blue eyes had a tumultuous story to tell. “But, if you really want to know what I want from you, I’ll tell you.” Sylvando said when the boy frowned impatiently. To dramatize his point he sat down in front of him, pulling one leg against his chest and then draped his arm over it and leaned closer to the troubled teen, gazing into his eyes. “A smile.”

His earnest tone made Erik balk. "You want me to...smile?" Erik repeated, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. _Is that code for something crude_? He wondered, wracking his brain for the definition of 'smile.' _Or am I supposed to shank a louse_?

“Smile, Babe,” Sylvando insisted, waving his hand urgently. “You’re alive, and away from your problems.”

_Smile. Smile. I don't know what it is he wants me to do, but he is right. I am alive and away from the viking hideout, but I have no idea where I am going, or how I am going to survive_. Erik thought miserably, draping his arms over his legs as he slumped his shoulders forwards while a heavy sigh escaped his lips. 

“Oh darling, don’t look so crestfallen,” Sylvando sympathized, reaching towards Erik who he saw flinch away, and squeeze his eyes shut as if bracing for impact. “My, are you scared of ‘lil ‘ol me?” Sylvando asked, gently cupping Erik’s cheek.

Erik dared to crack one eye open to peek at Sylvando. _He…did not hit me_ …The realization was slow, yet powerful. “No, but, you…uh, what…what er, are you, well, doing?” Erik stammered distracted by the soft look in Sylvando’s eyes. He wasn’t familiar with the expression, but it was innately comforting.

“You're not uses to being touched, are you darling?” Sylvando wondered, brushing his knuckles gently against Erik’s cheek.

“I…I…” Erik began, distractedly recalling every time someone had touched him, inevitably leaving another wound on him. _It doesn’t hurt_. He The realization was overwhelming. _But it will_. He told himself, squeezing his eyes shut, ducking his head down. "The chief, er...he would...hi-"

“Honey, Honey, relax.” Sylvando interjected, his eyes softening with compassion as he figured out why Erik was reluctant to be touched. “You don’t have to be scared of me.” His eyebrows furrowed with deeper concern as Erik still pulled away, and held the cloak around himself tighter as if it would protect him.

“Stop touching me.” Erik muttered warily, shifting uncomfortably under the foreign gaze he did not recognize. 

Sylvando sat back on his heels, perplexed. “It’s called concern dear,” He responded, frowning when Erik narrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “You…do know compassion is a virtue?”

"Anyone ever tell you you ask too many questions?" Erik retorted, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

A headache in the form of smiles, compassion and touching-all things Erik didn't understand came hot and heavy to the forefront of his mind. 

Just then, a frantic voice sounded from outside. “Sylv, a monster has been spotted!”

Sylvando looked over his shoulder, his expression becoming serious and dark. 

“I’ll be right out.” Sylvando called back as he rose to his feet. 

“I can help!” Erik exclaimed, scrambling to get up.  _Monsters are no problem for my dagger_. 

“You stay here, it’s cold outside.” Sylvando instructed Erik, then swiftly headed outside, leaving no room for argument.

Erik settled back down grumpily, readjusting the cloak. He didn't want to admit it but there had been something comforting, and reassuring about the confident and controlled way Sylvando had told him to stay back that encouraged him to stay in the tent. 

Outside the noise of battle was carried on the wind alongside the pitter patter of rain. Tempted as Erik was, he resisted his urge to join the fray. He glanced around the tent for a weapon just in case the combatants fucked up. 

Finding none, he reached into the cloak to grab the dagger he kept belted to his waist, only to touch bare skin.  _Damn_.  _I thought in my earlier haste I just couldn't grasp it but it really isn't there_. 

_Wait_. Erik padded around his waist for another moment, feeling more skin. He pulled the cloak open and looked down at himself, covered only with a blanket.

“…What!?” Erik exclaimed, feeling his heart pump furiously against his chest upon realizing his clothes had been stripped away from him. _I’ve…been naked this whole time_!?

Heat rose to his cheeks. “Damn it…!” Erik cursed, running his hands through his hair. _What does this guy even want from me_? He wondered, panicking internally because all he could think about was the way Mia had forced herself onto him.

_He couldn’t…he wouldn’t…is that even a thing_? Erik fretted, becoming wary of Sylvando’s intentions. In a quick movement he pulled the blanket off of his body to search for evidence of wrong doing on Sylvando or whomever he traveled with because who knew what company he kept? 

All Erik saw was pale skin and old scratches from Mia's nails. His thoughts flitted back to her accusing him of not doing his job as a big brother. 

_I did everything I could_ _for her_. Erik thought, with a heavy heart and a natural frown.  _So why did she force herself onto me_?

It was the first time since the assault that he could think about it in any context. He stared at his limp cock, remembering how it had disappeared within her. His little sister whom he was meant to protect. 

His face turned a shade of green. But despite the way his stomach contracted and convulsed, his lack of meals kept the tent dry. 

There was not much about the world he knew of, having been confined to Snifelheim, but even he understood that what happened in his and Mia's shelter was  _wrong_. 

She was wrong for robbing him of his choice, and his virginity. He knew too that it just shouldn't have happened. Yet his fear of the chief had been used against him to keep him from defending himself. He lightly touched his sore arm and felt the corners of his eyes burn. 

_I didn't want to but she_...He stopped as another troubling thought occurred to him.  _Why did my body respond to her touch_?  _I shouldn't have been hard at all_.  _Unless something is wrong with me_. 

The harrowing thought left him shaken and cold. He pressed his knees together and then pushed the blanket over his lap to hide his shame, though disgust displayed itself on his face while the sense of betrayal plagued his heart. 

Familiar light footsteps sounded.

In one hurried movement Erik swiped at his eyes, refusing to let the entierty of his emotions be shown in fear of being punished for expressing emotion. He sucked in a breath to regain some Viking pride. 

Sylvando entered the tent then, with a gush of brisk wind following behind him that made Erik shiver. He shut the tent flaps quickly. 

“Are you okay in here, honey?" Sylvando asked, his concerned tone making Erik frown. "I thought I heard you shout." 

_He might be weird, but I don't think he's going to force himself onto me because he already had that chance but chose not to take it_. Erik told himself, becoming ashamed he let his dour world view cloud his perception of the friendly stranger whose kind eyes expressed a earnest concern. 

“I'm fine,” Erik muttered, readjusting his position. “But tell me where the hell my clothes are.”

“Oh, your clothes were wet when I picked you up,” Sylvando responded, pulling a flashy scarf off of his neck to offer it to the mouthy teenager. “I had to peel them off of you so you could warm up with a blanket.” 

_I guess that's a good explaination. Staying in wet clothes would have made me unable to warm up_. Erik reasoned, reddening from embarrassment. _Still, it means he saw my traitorous cock._

"Your clothes, while wet, are being patched up as we speak." Sylvando added, crouching before Erik. "Here, Hon. This'll provide you warmth and more importantly, style." 

Erik hesitantly took the scarf from Sylvando and wrapped it around his neck, reveling in the warmth it provided. “Thank you," he murmured, pressing the warm cloth to his neck. "Just wish it wasn't red." 

A thought occurred to him as he looked at Sylvando's brightly colored outfit.

"How are you warm when you’ve been outside and lending me your warm clothes?” Erik asked, curling his fingers underneath the warm scarf. He pressed his nose against it and inhaled a sweet orchid scent that prompted a calming effect to settle into his heart.

“My boys and I dance all night long through rain and snow.” Sylvando answered, peeling off the white gloves he wore. “Now that morning has come, we’re all going to rest.” Sylvando said, offering over the gloves to Erik next and watched with some amusement as Erik swiped them out of his hands and tugged them onto his own trembling palms.

“Then I should get going.” Erik said, beginning to rise to his feet. His limited strength failed him, making him collapse back onto the ground with an exhausted groan. _Damn it, I need food_.

“Heavens no!” Sylvando exclaimed, alarmed to witness Erik’s weak state for himself, placing his hands over his mouth. “You’re more then welcome to stay the night until the rain calms.” 

“But…why?” Erik wondered, surprised that a stranger would allow him shelter. “You saw my pockets, you know I have nothing to give you.” Erik argued, crossing his arms over his chest to retain some amount of warmth.

“A smile will suffice as payment,” Sylvando reminded him, standing up. "Think about it while I fetch us some blankets and a fruity snack." 

Erik balked as the tall, young man exited the tent, perplexed to hear that he still wanted a ‘smile’ as opposed to gold or a untoward act. As the colorful guy disappeared outside, he heard his voice fade into the wind. “Dave, honey? I am feeling a wee bit peckish. If—”

_He wants a damn smile…what the hell is a smile?_ Erik grumbled to himself, fiddling with the feathers on the cloak to entertain himself. He buried his nose back beneath the scarf and reveled in the calming orchid scent. _I wonder if Sylvando smells like this_ …

His thoughts trailed off as his eyelids became heavy, soothed by the gentle scent and repetitive noise of the rain.

The strenuous activities he had  performed on an empty stomach left his spirits low, and his limbs cumbersome. He struggled to stay awake, unconvinced he was completely safe in this foreign tent. Sylvando seemed nice, but the life Erik had led made him warier of ‘nice’ people.

Any exhaustion he felt was put on the back burner of his mind as a new scent infiltrated his nostrils and plunged to his stomach. He peeled open his eyes and saw Sylvando re-enter the tent, carrying two small, wooden bowls. Erik clamored to sit up, eyeing the bowl with dreams of eating the contents. 

Behind Sylvando another man entered the tent, hulling two huge, pink blankets behind him. Erik tensed, alarmed by the equally pink, horned mask the bulky man wore.

“Don’t look so scared, darling,” Sylvando said, daintily plopping down next to him. “Dave is my partner, he won’t hurt you.”

“Aye, I come bearing blankets,” Dave assured, offering one of the pink blankets to Erik. He was acutely aware of the teenager's wary gaze and chose to ignore it in hopes his kind personality would shine through the mask. 

A little smile, hidden behind the intimidating mask stretched across Dave's face as he watched Erik take the blanket and wrap it around himself. “It’s good to see you not look so blue.” 

“You…you’re the one who found me…” Erik remarked, making the connection.

“That I am,” Dave confirmed, draping the other pink blanket around Sylvando’s shoulders. “It was a pleasure to help out.”

“If you need anything, Dave will be the first to help you,” Sylvando mentioned, offering a bowl to Erik. “Hungry?”

Erik peered into the bowl, narrowing his eyebrows at the unfamiliar shapes and plants.  _This isn't gruel_.

“Just sing if ya need me.” Dave told Erik, then waved to Sylvando. “G’dnight Boss.”

Sylvando returned the wave, then refocused on Erik. “The veggies are roasted and complimented with sprigs of garlic and thyme,” Sylvando mentioned, waiting patiently for Erik to take the bowl.

Erik tilted his head, looking at the white sprigs of garlic with curiosity. He tentatively took the offered bowl and picked at the food, popping a small potato chunk into his mouth.

Conflicting flavors graced Erik’s tongue. His eyes popped open with astonishment. _This…this tastes good_ …Erik thought, shoveling the rest of the nuts and veggies into his mouth, savoring the foreign spices.

_He’s ravenous_. Sylvando noted, watching Erik scoop the food into his mouth, and crunch it. _And noisy. I’ll have to teach him some manners_. Sylvando decided, delicately popping a carrot chunk into his mouth. He chewed quietly, taking his time with the light snack.

As soon as Erik tried to lick the empty bowl, Sylvando plucked it out of his hands. “If you’re still peckish, you can have the rest of mine.” Sylvando said. 

"Thanks." Erik responded, immediately grabbing the bowl and callously shoved the food into his mouth.

_Goodness…he’s an animal_ …Sylvando thought, a bit astonished at Erik’s shamelessness.

“Is…is there more?” Erik asked, setting the empty bowl down. He looked up at Sylvando with young, hopeful eyes.

Sylvando rubbed the back of his neck, idly wondering what he had gotten himself into. “No, you can eat later with the rest of us.” Sylvando replied.

Erik frowned, setting the bowls down with dismay. He let out a disappointed sigh and laid down. “You said I could rest here in exchange for a smile?” Erik asked, getting comfortable.

“Why yes—”

“What is a smile?” Erik asked tentatively, looking up at Sylvando.

Sylvando had never been more perplexed in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was not obvious, Erik absolutely, equivocally did NOT want to have sex with his sister.


End file.
